


Le Mur Vivant.

by holdthelina



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdthelina/pseuds/holdthelina





	Le Mur Vivant.

"Tu me manques..."

"Je te croyais mort..."

Sur le téléphone que tenait mon autre moi pleurait une silhouette bleue et flashy, ayant ses cheveux ramenés en deux couettes.

Nous étions à l'hôpital, suite à un certain accident de la route.

Le fait que je sois moi-même dans un endroit y ressemblant m'a mis mal à l'aise.

Cet espace blanc et stérile...

Seulement habité par un rustre lit et un électrocardiogramme qui ne se tait pas...

Et moi, transpercé par un nombre infini de perfusions.

Pour combien de temps encore vais-je y rester ?

Un être impuissant, qui manquait de confiance en lui, et qui ne comprenait rien...

Juste, à quel point pouvais-je haïr cet autre moi qui partageait avec moi tous ces points communs peu flatteurs ?

Et pourquoi devais-je toujours rester passif ...? Surtout maintenant ? C'était bien le pire de tous les moments. 

Ce genre d'interrogations était sans réponses.

Mais il y a bien quelque chose dont je suis sûr :

Cette fille, qui se trouve dans le téléphone de Shintaro, c'est...

C'est Takane.

Je le sais.

Je le sais !

Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas vu mon meilleur ami.

J'étais si content qu'il aille bien et qu'il se faisait des amis.

Mais son téléphone...

Dès que j'ai vu la silhouette qui s'y trouvait, je ne pouvais pas être plus choqué.

"Tu m'as aussi tellement manquée... Tu me manques encore tellement..."

"Je te croyais morte aussi..."

"Je suis tellement... tellement désolé..."

Entre les larmes, j'ai laissé un sourire se former entre mes joues.

"Je suis si fier de toi... Regarde-toi."

"Tu es si belle, si souriante et énergique...si joviale et enthousiaste..."

"Tu es tout ce que je pouvais espérer que tu deviennes... Tu es parfaite..."

"...Es-tu heureuse ?"

"...Aah..."

"... En tout cas, à cause de moi, tu pleures..."

"...Takane, s'il te plaît, souris..."

"Je t'en supplie..."

"...Ene..."

Ce pseudonyme de sa vie digitale...

Tant de souvenirs agréables qui y étaient liés.

Le festival...

Mes parties avec Shintaro...

Ce visage de Takane que je découvrais alors...

Une chose m'étonnait encore plus.

Takane, enfin, "Ene" appelait Shintaro "maître"...

Comme elle le lui avait promis lors de ce match du festival culturel...

Et pourtant, malgré tous ces indices, Shintaro ne semblait pas être conscient de son identité.

Pourtant, c'était évident, non ?

Ou alors suis-je la seule personne l'ayant réalisé...?

Dès le premier regard...?

Tous ces changements m'avaient complètement abasourdis.

 

 

Mais je l'aimais toujours autant.

 

 

"...Désolé. Je ne te connais pas. Tu dois faire erreur..."

 

 

La pauvre voix qui s'émanait de mon corps, que je ne contrôlais plus, semblait impassible et presque froide.

"...Imbécile...!"

"Imbécile, imbécile, imbécile !"

Je ne me mets pas souvent en colère, cependant, à ce moment-là, j'étais juste... outré.

Et probablement frustré aussi.

Takane...

Si seulement tu pouvais me voir... si seulement tu pouvais m'entendre...

Je te dirais tout ! Je t'avouerais tout...!

Après la déclaration de Konoha, les larmes coulèrent de plus belle.

Sur les joues de Takane, comme sur les miennes.

Je tenais ma tête de mes mains tremblantes.

J'en avais marre.

Pourtant, peu importe à quel point je voulais retourner là-bas...

Peu importe à quel point je voulais aller lui parler, tout lui expliquer, et m'excuser le plus possible...

Tout ça allait être en vain.

J'oublierais tout.

Pourquoi cette femme avait-elle compris ça comme ça...?

Aah...

Ça fait mal...

Ça fait tellement mal...!

Je suis tellement désolé, Takane.

Je te fais souffrir...

Je ne veux plus de ça...

Je voulais juste que tu sois heureuse...!

Ça aussi, c'est un voeu stupide...?

...

Pourquoi devais-je toujours tout compliquer ?

...

Pourquoi devait-il toujours tout compliquer... ?

 

 

"Je veux te revoir, Takane..."


End file.
